Shocking News
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Tucker has a secret, and Danny and Sam want to find out. Soon after, Danny tells Valerie his secret! But, what happens when he goes missing after a fight with Vlad? Though, when they find him, Maddie and Jack are suspicious...
1. The Shocking News

Hey guys, this chapter is short because I'm reading something and I don't know what happens next so yeh…

Tucker was walking down the street and heading towards his house. He thought he heard someone move behind him but when he looked, no one was to bee seen. Suddenly, two figures popped in front of him. He screamed and opened his eyes, expecting to see robbers.

"Danny? Sam? You scared me!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Tucker, where have you been? And you can't get away from this, we will follow you around when you least expect it!" warned Sam.

"Yeah, I can be invisible, you know?" Danny grinned evilly.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. Well, as you may not know, I have been hanging around with someone. That someone is Jazz, and we are going out and I think I love her..."


	2. Almost

"WHAT?" screamed Danny and Sam, shocked.

"I… love… Jazz…" Tucker said slowly.

"Oh, man. You're screwed up." Danny slapped Tucker on the head.

"I AM NOT SCREWED UP! We are both intelligent people, she is beautiful, I am handsome, it all works out." Beamed Tucker

At these words Danny and Sam started to crack up laughing. They were holding their sides to make sure they didn't split. After about a minute of laughing they looked at tuckers face which looked very bored.

"Are you done yet?" asked Tucker.

"No…" Danny and Sam continued laughing.

"Alright, we're done." Sighed Sam, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Come on tuck, you can't be serious here." Joked Danny.

"Well, I am. For once, I like a girl and she likes me back. Not everyone has to like who you like Danny. I have to get home, goodbye." Frowned Tucker, leaving them.

"What's his problem?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but I can't stop laughing. I mean, seriously, Jazz?" Danny couldn't hold the laughter any longer.

Danny was on his hands and knees in Jazz's room, laughing. He had pains in his stomach but he couldn't hold the laughter in.

"What's so funny Danny?" asked Jazz, not knowing a thing.

"You… and Tucker!" Danny started to laugh again.

"WHAT? He told you? Ugh! WHATS SO FUNNY?" screamed Jazz.

"Its funny how you and Tucker, are in love! And he only told me because I said I would totally stalk him if he didn't!" Danny stopped laughing for a minute.

He couldn't hold it in and started to laugh again. By now his face was bright red.

"GET… OUT!" yelled Jazz, angrier than Danny had ever seen her before.

"I'm going, I'm going. Seriously, you and Tucker! Ha!" Danny was still laughing as he left the room.

"URGH! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Jazz said to herself, annoyed and angry at the same time.

You could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. She stomped up to her chair and sat down. She got out her diary and wrote down 'I HATE DANNY!' and slammed the book shut. She could hear him kicking the walls from laughing too much from her room.

"SHUTUP DANNY! I WILL GET YOU BACK! I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" Jazz threatened him.

Danny walked into the room, trying to keep a straight face and straightened up. He cleared his throat and tried to put on a serious voice.

"You wouldn't dare." He smiled.

"Oh, wouldn't I? MOM! DAD! DANNY'S PART…" Jazz screamed.

Luckily they hadn't heard the last part because Danny put his hand over her mouth.

"What was that princess?" asked Jack, barging into her room.

"Oh, nothing. Just my uh… part in the, err, play is uh, ROMEO!" Danny came up with an idea.

"Well, good for you. Too bad there isn't a part with a ghost in it." Jack muttered to himself as he left the room.

"If you had finished that sentence, I would totally kill you. Now, I am going to my room and if you tell them you wont be seeing your little brother around any more!" warned Danny.

Jazz started to chuckle as he left the room. She was quite evil when she wanted to be. True, she wasn't going to say the whole thing but she wanted to blackmail him. At least it got him to stop laughing. _Oh no, Danny has his music blasting. And is that laughing I hear?_ Thought Jazz.


	3. One more member to team Phantom

**Hey, these chapters are kinda short. Anyway, please review coz I'm not sure if I should continue this story. I am already trying to write another one. Why do all these ideas always pop into my head when I am busy writing another story? Anyway, please enjoy, there is no pressure into reviewing. I will add another chapter ASAP… Love Kirst**

"Hey Sam, where's tuck?" asked Danny, walking towards his confused gothic friend.

"I don't know I thought he was with you." Admitted Sam.

"Do you think he's angry at us?" asked Danny.

"Nope, I don't think Tucker is the kind of guy that stays mad." Shrugged Sam.

"Oh well, we will probably see him at school." Sighed Danny, walking towards school.

The wind was blowing and it was kind of chilly as they walked towards their high school. Danny had walked about two meters from his house when he stood in a hole and got his foot stuck.

"Danny?" Sam called his name, turning around.

"Sorry, I'm stuck. I think I might have to go ghost to get out. Luckily no one is here." Muttered Danny.

"I will wait. Just as long as you fly me to school." Giggled Sam.

Secretly she always wanted Danny to fly her somewhere. She hoped Danny would agree to this deal, she started jumping inside.

"Alright then. I'M GOING GHOST!" screamed Danny.

A blue ring appeared around his waist and split in two as it travelled in opposite directions, up or down his body. Soon his white shirt and jeans were not to be seen. They were replaced by a black and white HAZMAT suit with a D and a P on the chest. His icy blue eyes and raven black hair was replaced by glowing greens and white hair. Danny turned his leg intangible and got out of the crack. He flew up behind Sam and picked her up. He took off into the sky, flying quite slowly.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Sighed Sam.

"Yes, it truly is." Admitted Danny.

Danny and Sam looked at where his hands were. They were on her waist and she was underneath him. They both looked away and started to blush. These two kids had major crushes on each other and were too shy to admit it. Sam was glad that Valerie and Danny weren't dating, instead they were just good friends. Sam didn't know how that happened, but it did. She was a bit jealous though. Suddenly, a red figure appeared in front of them and Danny was too busy looking to the side to see her. He flew straight into her and went crashing down. He opened his eyes to hear Sam screaming and them near ground. He quickly turned intangible and they sunk through the floor. Luckily he had good reactions.

"VALERIE? What do you want?" asked Danny, placing Sam on the ground so that she wasn't in danger.

"You destroyed. And to make sure you don't hurt my friend!" screamed Valerie.

"YOU WILL END UP HURTING YOUR FRIEND EITHER WAY!" shouted Sam.

"Sam? What are you talking about?" asked Valerie.

"Oops…" muttered Sam, realising she had said too much.

Danny shot her an evil look so Sam decided she better respond quickly.

"Uh, if you hurt him… he will hurt me?" Sam announced, sounding like she didn't believe herself.

"Yeah, true!" yelled Danny.

Danny was quite proud of Sam for thinking quickly. He just hoped that Valerie would buy this.

"Well, I will make that not possible. I am taking Danny Phantom to a private spot. As you have pleaded in many of our fights, we will talk. For now." Explained Valerie.

"Fine, we will talk. Sam, you have to walk to school, sorry!" apologised Danny.

"Wait! You… were taking her to school… you, know each other?" asked Valerie.

"Oops. Uh, she asked for a ride to school and she told me her name." Danny lied.

"Well, come on Phantom, lets go." Valerie bossed him around.

Sam started to walk to school as Danny and Valerie flew off. It was quite boring walking to school, all alone. Usually she had Tucker to talk to but he was gone. Something suddenly hit her on the head. No, it wasn't a stick or rock. She realised that Tucker was probably with Jazz. She shrugged and walked up the stairs to Casper High. She walked to her locker to see a bored Tucker waiting at the drinking fountain. For who? Sam instantly realised he was waiting for Jazz. Still, Sam wanted to ask him something.

"Tucker, there you are! Why didn't you walk to school with us?" asked Sam, walking towards him.

"Oh, Sam. I thought you were Jazz. Uh, I got driven by my mother who is being totally protective ever since she talked to Danny's parents. Apparently they told her Danny has been coming home with cuts and bruises due to the 'school bullies.'" Tucker explained.

"Oh, well, I better be going to class. Later!" Sam called out, running down the hall.

She felt her hair falling out of her ponytail and rushed for the ladies room. Luckily, she got there just as her hair fell out. She picked up her hair lackey and quickly tied her hair up just as she heard the bell. She hoped Danny and Valerie were okay and at school.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Danny, landing on tuckers roof. "And why Tu… I mean this roof."

"I want to ask you a few questions. And I want answers. Also, there is no one home and no one can see you from the ground." Explained Valerie.

"Oh…" muttered Danny.

_He sounded like he was about to say Tucker. Does he know where Tucker lives? And more importantly, does he know Tucker?_ Valerie ignored these questions and remembered the ones she had planned on asking him.

"Well, here goes. First question, I seem to notice that you fly off in a hurry at the end of each battle. Why is this?" asked Valerie.

"Well, there are ghosts on the loose don't cha know?" smiled Danny.

"Yeah… anyway, you always seem to be flying towards the school on school mornings. Is there a chance you go to our school?" asked Valerie.

"Well, Dah! I mean no." muttered Danny.

"STOP LIEING! ARE YOU ONLY PART GHOST?" asked Valerie.

"Well, I may as well tell you. Every other hunter who hunts me knows what and who I am. Since you are a human being I wont tell you my name. Well, come to think of it, all my hunters know me, because they are all ghost, except Maddie and Jack. Oh, and you. But the humans have never known my true form. Only ghost hunters, which is about every ghost in the ghost zone… Jeez, wont they ever give me a break. It's either 'BEWARE!' or 'will you be my friend?' THEY DRIVE ME NUTS!" screamed Danny.

"Wait… all ghosts hate you?" asked Valerie.

"Well, yeah. Maybe not the dairy king but he is different. Anyway, I'm a halfa." Explained Danny.

"What? A whata?" asked Valerie.

"Val… is it okay if I call you Val?" asked Danny.

"fine." Muttered Valerie.

"Well, Val, I am half ghost, half human. Second half human, half ghost hybrid created by my own father. It was an accident but he still created us both." Danny explained.

"Cant you tell me WHO you are?" pleaded Val.

"Uh… alright then. Its kind of hard to say, so I will show you. But you have to promise not to apologise or anything, no telling." Warned Danny.

"Why would I apologise?" asked Valerie.

"You'll see. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Danny.

"I promise." She swore.

Danny crossed his arms and the blue rings appeared again, revealing average boy Danny Fenton. Well, everyone thought he was average.

"WHAT?" screamed Valerie.

_I hope she doesn't react too badly. She is my friend, I guess. She might not be anymore. Oh gosh, I shouldn't have done this. She will probably start hanging with Paulina so that she can spread the word around… what have I done?_


	4. What are you doing?

**I didn't really know what to do with this chapter but I still got it out in less than two days. Well, each chapter is kinda short. Anyway, I knew how I wanted her to react but I was kinda bored with this story, I have another one that I want to finish totally badly. Oh, this is before 'Flirting with Disaster', uh, 'Micro-Management' and the ones after that… see, they aren't on in Australia yet. Anyway, please enjoy…**

"D-Danny? Y-you are t-the ghost boy?" asked Valerie, totally stunned.

"Uh, yeah. See, I meant to tell you before but uh… I just couldn't." laughed Danny.

"I AM SO SORRY!" cried Valerie.

"See, I knew this was going to happen! Why are you sorry anyway?" asked Danny.

"I attacked you! I hurt you! I did so many mean things to you!" she explained.

"Oh, well you didn't really hurt me. Other ghosts do that. Look, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know. If I was angry at you, I wouldn't be hanging around with you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. The only people who know are Tucker, Sam, Jazz and you." Explained Danny.

"I promise I won't tell a soul. Oh, that's the bell; we had better hurry and get to school. Lancer might give us detention." Warned Valerie.

Danny flew Valerie into the hall and noticed no one was there; they were all in their classes. Danny quickly transformed human and they ran to Lancer's boring English class.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Gray, why are you so late?" asked Lancer.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, some ghosts were trying to hurt us, it was so scary. Luckily some ghost hunter stopped them." explained Danny.

Valerie smiled at this and took a seat. She knew Danny would never tell anyone that she was a ghost hunter and she would never tell anyone that he was Danny Phantom. She sat behind Sam and Tucker and next to Danny. She glanced over at Danny a few times to see that he was completely bored. She saw him look around to see if no one was looking and turned his hand intangible. He stuck it through the desk then turned it tangible.

"Mr. Lancer, there is a hole in my desk and my arm is stuck." Complained Danny.

Valerie, Sam and Tucker laughed at this. Danny liked to pull pranks on unsuspecting people like his teacher.

"Well Mr. Fenton, try and get it out." Groaned Lancer.

"I cant!" cried Danny, trying not to laugh.

"Well, stand up." Lancer was starting to get annoyed.

Danny stood up and the desk was still there. Danny looked around and quickly turned his arm invisible and the desk fell off. Before anyone could tell that his arm was missing he turned it visible.

"Oh, look at that." Said Danny, pretending to be stunned.

"Wait; there isn't a hole in the desk Fenturd. How'd you do that?" asked Dash.

"I have no idea." Muttered Danny.

"Well, children settle down and Mr. Fenton take your seat. Now, can we finish our poetry reading?" asked Lancer.

A few people in the back groaned and Danny took his seat. He felt a hand tap his should and saw that it was Dash. He turned to face Dash, thinking Dash wanted to beat him up.

"I'm watching you Fenton." He warned.

Danny swallowed and faced the front. He better be more careful with using his powers at school. Especially around Dash. It was one long day at school but somehow Danny managed to survive it. It was kind of odd how no ghosts attacked during school hours. They didn't even attack after school and Danny grew suspicious.

"Come on man, don't worry about it." Tucker tried to help his friend out.

"Yeah, at least you can get your homework done." Sam pointed out.

"I guess. But why haven't they been attacking?" Danny asked himself.

"Well, they might be over you. They could have figured out that they can't beat you and have given up." Valerie informed him.

"Well, that's possible." Giggled Sam.

"So, who's up for some video games?" asked Tucker.

"ME!" they all screamed and ran downstairs.

Right in the middle of the game Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh, guys? I think I will have to pull out. My ghost sense went off." Moaned Danny.

"sure." Sam and Tucker didn't even look up from the game.

"Ghost sense? What's a ghost sense?" asked Valerie.

"Oh, a ghost sense is when I can see my breath; it tells me a ghost is near." Danny explained.

"Will you be my friend?" a voice spread through the room.

"Oh, it's Klemper. AND NO, I WILL NOT BE YOUR FRIEND!" screamed Danny.

The rings appeared and slowly Danny became his ghost self. He sent an ectoplasmic energy beam at Klemper and started to fly towards him.

"This will only take a minute." Danny insured them.

Danny then flew off after Klemper and they continued to hear a few 'why wont you be my friend?'

"Wow, Danny must be really good at this stuff. Aren't you scared that he might get hurt?" asked Valerie.

"Not really. He always fights these ghosts and always beats them too easily. It's when new ghosts or Vlad come out to attack him." Muttered Tucker.

"Oh," sighed Valerie, returning to the game.

Danny was in the lab with Klemper when Klemper grabbed his leg and ghost started to come out of the portal. They gathered around him and Klemper started to tighten his grip.

"Why wont you be my friend?" asked Klemper, sobbing.

"GUYS? HELP!" shouted Danny.

He got Klemper off of him and started attacking the ghosts. He sucked a few into the thermos but there were millions. Tucker, Sam and Valerie ran downstairs and Jazz followed. She had heard all the noise and wanted to see what was going on.

"Oh, it's just them; I thought it was someone evil." Sighed Sam.

"Just suck them into the Thermos's because they could escape you know." Danny explained.

"Sure thing." Muttered Tucker, grabbing a thermos.

"Have fun in the Thermos!" screamed Jazz, sucking a ghost inside.

Luckily her aim had improved and she didn't suck Danny into the thermos. She smiled at this and continued to kick some ghost butt. Valerie pressed a button on her wrist band and her red suit came up. She clicked her heals together and helped send the ghosts back. After a while they were all gone, except for Plasmius.

"You guys can go now; Vladdy and I need a word." Danny them.

They nodded and went back upstairs.

"Well, young Daniel, does that girl trust you? Because she has no reason to trust a ghost and you clearly don't look human." Laughed Vlad.

"Dude, she knows who I am. I am kinda busy at the moment so my mom and I wont join you, blah blah blah, see you another time, nice to meet you, there now can I get onto fighting you." Muttered Danny.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny as he attacked. Vlad tried to put up a shield but it would work. He got hit square in the chest.

"Why you selfish brat!" screamed Vlad.

Danny smiled and they continued to fight. About ten minutes later they heard the door upstairs open and shut. They heard footsteps coming towards them but they thought it was only Sam, Tucker or Valerie.

"Freeze, ghosts!" screamed Jack.

"Oh, Danny I forgot to tell you. The only reason I cam to the portal that is what you call, YOURS, is because mine is shut… I couldn't open it this morning so I didn't really want your mom and you. Uh, I will be going. Sorry for the inconvenience." Plasmius apologised.

"Not so fast Wisconsin ghost and Inviso-bill!" screamed Jack.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM KNOWN TO YOU AS VLAD PLASMIUS!" screamed Vlad.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM KNOWN TO YOU AS DANNY PHANTOM!" screamed Danny.

They looked at each other and then looked at Maddie and Jack who look annoyed.

"Anyway, did you say that this Danny Phantom said that our ghost portal is his?" asked Jack.

"Well, he said that. Only because it IS true you know. He is closer than you think." Laughed Vlad.

"Shut it Vladdy, I will tell them if you do." Threatened Danny.

"Tell us what? And what do you mean by he is closer than we think. IT IS OUR PORTAL, NOT HIS. ONLY THE PEOPLE IN OUR FAMILY OWN THIS PORTAL!" screamed Maddie.

"Dear Maddie, he is in your family." Smiled Vlad.

"NO HE ISNT!" screamed Jack, pointing a gun at Plasmius.

"Yeah, Vlad M." laughed Danny.

"SHUT UP GHOSTS WE ARE SENDING YOU HOME!" shouted Maddie.

"But Danny Phantom is home, where he belongs. You aren't going to kick him out, are you? He is your son you know!" laughed Vlad.


	5. Plans

**Sorry its so short, I did two updates in one day so I just couldn't make it too long, I am working on my other story; Rude Relatives. Well, please enjoy this, it gets way more twisted from here. Kirst**

"Yeah, you're their son too. We were all born and so we are all related. So Come on Vladdy Masters, I mean Plasmius, why don't we sort out our difference with a nice fight, I'm sure you not as good as you claim to be!" Danny covered up his exposure with Vlad's.

"VLAD MASTERS?" screamed Maddie and Jack.

"Oops, slip of the tongue." Smiled Danny.

"DANNY FENTON… I MEAN PHANTOM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO THAT YOU ARENT FULL HUMAN ANYMORE!" screamed Vlad.

"HEY! DON'T CALL THAT GHOST BY OUR LAST NAME! HE ISNT RELATED TO US! THAT'S IT, YOU TWO ARE GOING BACK INTO THE GHOST ZONE!" screamed Maddie.

She pushed them in quite easily and closed the door. Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz came down, hearing all the noise.

"What's up mom?" asked Jazz.

"Oh, that ghost boy Danny Phantom and a ghost Vlad Plasmius were fighting down here and then Danny Phantom said that it were Vlad Masters and the ghost name Plasmius got all angry. He then called the ghost boy Danny Fenton! Seriously, I mean, he shouldn't abuse our last name. We were standing right there. So, I sent them back to the ghost zone and they aren't coming out." Smiled Maddie.

"YOU DID WHAT?" screamed Sam.

"Sam, stop thinking of cruelty to animals. Lets go play our game." Valerie pulled Sam, Tucker and Jazz up into Danny's room.

"Sam, Tucker and Jazz, we need to work together to get Danny back. You three can go in the Spectre Speeder and I will use my jet sled. We will find Danny and bring him home in human form, we just need to make sure no one sees us, ok?" Valerie explained.

"Ok then. Wow, you really are getting used to Team Phantom." Sighed Jazz.

"Yeah, I guess so." Valerie muttered.

Everyone went downstairs into the lab and filled the Spectre Speeder with weapons, food and drinks. Valerie made sure her weapons attached to her suit were all fully functional. After about an hour later they were ready to go except Maddie and Jack might find out that they had left.

"So, what are we going to do about your parents?" Sam asked Jazz.

"Well, I will send them on a ghost hunting thing for tomorrow and then we meet up here at nine in the morning. Got it?" explained Jazz.

"Got it!" they answered and started to head home.

Just outside Fenton Works Jazz and Tucker were standing, holding each others hands.

"I love you Jazz, no matter what." Sighed Tucker.

"I love you too my Tuckerino!" cried Jazz.

They leaned into kiss and were seen kissing by others. It was dark but people could still see them. they could hear some people saying ti was gross and some crying. They could also hear laughing and were happy when they realised it wasn't Danny. They didn't care what people thought about them being a couple, they loved each other and that's all that mattered. Finally Tucker pulled away and left for his house.


	6. Well, it's all my fault

"Ok, Tucker, Sam, you ready to go save Danny?" asked Jazz.

"As ready as I will ever be. But I shouldn't be helping him because he and Sam were both really mean to us." Moaned Tucker.

"I know, Danny was mean to me but he still is my brother and I love him. I won't let him get hurt!" cried Jazz.

"Guys, I'm here." Called out Valerie.

"Ok, you follow the speeder and we look for real world items. He was wearing a scarf! That's useful." Sighed Sam.

"You really like him don't you? Why don't you just tell him?" asked Tucker.

"Can we focus on getting Danny back?" Yelled Sam.

Jazz started to speeder and Valerie followed. They were going to get Danny back, no matter what. They headed around looking for Danny.

_Meanwhile_

"Ha! They so didn't believe what you said!" laughed Danny.

"Daniel, you exposed me and I will expose you, no matter what, I will find a way to get my revenge. You count on it." Threatened Vlad.

"Whatever, right now I want to get out of here before they find out I'm gone." Sighed Danny, looking around.

"Too bad my portal is closed." Muttered Vlad.

"Well, some of these doors lead into the real world, maybe we should try them." suggested Danny.

"Alright, but if you find a way out, you have to tell me and I have to tell you." Vlad instructed.

"yep." Muttered Danny, flying off to a door.

He opened the door and saw a little kid looking through his wardrobe. Danny noticed that it wasn't the real world instantly and tried to get out. Unluckily the kid had seen him and was now shotting beams at Danny. Danny ran out as fast as he could. The same thing happened to Vlad and Danny a lot more.

_Spectre Speeder:_

"It's hopeless, we'll never find him!" cried Jazz.

"We can't give up just like that, Danny wouldn't do that." Sam sighed.

"Guys, can I come in, it's surprisingly cold out here?" asked Valerie.

"sure." Jazz opened the door and Valerie came in.

"Real world items found." The computer said.

"Sweet!" Jazz turned the speeder in the direction it was pointing to.

They saw two ghostly figures standing outside. They recognised them and sped up to them. Fortunately Danny saw them coming and flew out of the way. Vlad wasn't so lucky and got hit in the back. (A/N: HA TAKE THAT VLAD HA!)

"Danny!" the all screamed.

Danny hopped into the speeder and got ambushed by his friends and sister. They hugged I'm and all had big smiles on their faces. They were all happy to get Danny back.

"You little twerps!" scowled Vlad.

"Vlad, they saved your butt and this is how you thank them? Some people… ghosts in this case, never change." Muttered Danny.

"Thankyou, twerps." Muttered Vlad.

They sped home and realised the portal was shut.

"That's funny, it was open when we left… oh well, I brought the click thingy." Said Tucker.

They went through the portal and saw Maddie and Jack standing there, unhappy.

"Quick, Danny Vlad, disappear." Whispered Sam.

"What were you doing in the ghost zone? And why were there previously two ghosts next to you?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, we dropped something in here. WHAT? THERE WERE TWO GHOSTS IN HERE!" screamed Jazz.

"Come on Jazz, stop lying." Moaned Jack.

"Honestly, she's not lying." Sam lied.

They all got out and looked around for Danny. Maddie and Jack noticed this and realised something.

"Where's Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Boo!" something yelled in her ear.

Maddie jumped and screamed. She realised instantly it was a ghost and got the Fenton Ghost Tracker out. She found out Danny Phantom was standing behind Sam. Sam started floating in the air and didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously, you're freaking your parents out." Whispered Sam.

Danny put her down and pushed Tucker into Jazz. Jazz didn't know this and looked into tuckers eyes. Danny pushed Tucker's head up to Jazz's so it looked like they were kissing. Jazz backed away because she didn't want her mom and dad to find out.

"DANNY QUIT IT! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE GOING OUT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO INVISIBLE AND PUSH US TOGETHER! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAUGHING FITS?" Tucker yelled.

Maddie and Jack stood there shocked.

"Oops…" Tucker muttered.

Suddenly Danny Phantom appeared in front of Tucker and fell onto the floor, laughing.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Tucker, jumping on Danny.

"Dude… ha! I'm… ha ha ha! Already, half dead! HA HA HA!" laughed Danny.

"Doesn't stop me from killing the rest of you." Threatened Tucker, trying to punch Danny but missing.

Danny got up and floated in front of him.

"You wouldn't, the guilt would pile up. Even I wouldn't kill someone. Man, I'm your friend dude. I may be a ghost but doesn't mean I would kill anyone. Unless they killed mom or dad, like Vlad is planning on doing." Explained Danny, not realising his parents were behind him.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie just stood there, looking behind Danny. Danny turned around and saw his parents there, totally shocked.

_Oops!_


	7. Hello Ghost Child CATCH!

Well, I wrote this chapter quite quickly, I think there will only be one more chapter. I am kinda busy though so I cant extend stories so much, some people also don't like stories that are too long. Anyway, this chapter was hard to write, I didn't know what to do… well, gotta go, cya! Kirst…

Danny hit himself in the head. He didn't notice his parents behind him. Sometimes Danny just didn't think, like his father.

"What ARE you talking about ghost?" asked Jack, pointing a gun at Danny.

"Um… dude, I have no idea." Muttered Danny.

"You obviously do, so spill it!" yelled Maddie.

"First things first, what is Vlad planning on doing?" asked Jack.

"Well, I guess it would be harmless to tell you. Uh, see Vlad is planning on killing my dad and getting me and my mom to join him. But he is a crazed up fruit loop, that is never going to happen. Like, I wouldn't turn evil, unless freak show came back or something like that. Well, I would only be evil if I were controlled by them." Danny explained.

"Oh, who are your parents?" asked Maddie.

"Um, you don't know?" asked Danny.

"No. all we know is you know Tucker and if you don't tell us, we will make Tucker." threatened Jack.

Danny looked at Tucker who shrugged and walked a few steps back. Danny seriously didn't know what to do.

"I'm going to have some fun!" a grin appeared on Danny's face.

"What do you mean by fun?" asked Jack.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you." Danny ensured them.

"What are you doing?" asked Maddie.

"Showing you some things." Danny told them.

Danny picked up Maddie and Jack and put them in the Spectre Speeder. They struggled but Danny wouldn't let go. Danny jumped in the driver's seat and started the vehicle.

"How do you know how to control this?" asked Jack.

"Uh, I have one very similar." Answered Danny.

They took off into the ghost zone and saw green all around.

"This… is the ghost zone?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, not too freaky, unless your new. You kinda get used to it." Muttered Danny.

"What's that place?" asked Maddie.

"Oh, that's just Walker's prison. Now, humans can go through anything in the ghost zone which was handy for me when Walker imprisoned me for bringing unauthorised recording equipment into the ghost zone. I just figured out that humans could go through anything and just changed…" Danny said before realising they didn't know that he was human.

"Wait, you can change between human and ghost?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, yeah…" Danny mumbled.

The Spectre Speeder suddenly stopped. Danny saw something ahead and made sure that he stopped before he got too close.

"Well, hello ghost kid. I have been awaiting your return so I can hang your pelt at the foot of my bed." Laughed Skulker.

"Jeez, don't you take a break. Ah well, you ARE getting weaker… or am I getting stronger? Anyway, I can still beat you!" yelled Danny.

"Settle ghost child. Before I defeat you I am going to show your parents who you are, kill your father and bring your mother to my master." Skulker explained.

"So, you're working for Vlad now?" asked Danny.

"Who else?" asked skulker.

"Uh, this is going to take a minute…" Danny said.

He flew out of the speeder and threw a beam at skulker. Skulker wasn't prepared and got hit on the leg.

"DAMNIT GHOST CHILD I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" yelled skulker.

Danny tried to hit skulker again but missed.

"As I said, I am going to expose you to your parents. I have a new invention which I call the Ghost Toast. It changes any ghost, full ghost or not, to their human self for ten minutes." Explained skulker. "Catch!"

Danny dodged the little ball thing and it hit the nearest ghost which happened to be the box ghost. He turned into a bald old man who had a badge saying 'KILL THE BOXES! THEY ARE EVIL!'

"Talk about weird, the dude loves boxes and in life he hated them!" laughed Danny.

Danny didn't see the ball and it hit him. Danny tried to keep his form and could only barley keep it. It was using up all his power so Danny quickly flew into the Spectre Speeder and was on his hands and knees at the back. Maddie and Jack watched as a blue ring kept appearing and disappearing. The furthest it had revealed was a white shirt and the start of faded blue jeans. Danny couldn't keep it up any longer. He passed out and the blue ring appeared once more. It travelled up and down his body and soon transformed the thing they hated the most to one of the things they loved the most.

"Danny!" Maddie asked, in surprise.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Danny and his eyes shut.

Danny lay on the floor, unconscious. Maddie and Jack just stared in surprise.

_What have we done?_


	8. Sweet Normallcy

"Jack! Get help, Danny's in trouble!" Maddie instructed after a quick recovery.

"Sorry lady, as I said before, I am taking you and Danny to Vlad and killing the man." Skulker appeared inside the vehicle.

"NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY BABY BOY OR MY HUSBAND!" screamed Maddie.

"You hurt my son and you are going to pay for this!" yelled Jack.

"Oh, but you hurt your son too!" skulker laughed.

They thought about this for a second. He was right, they had hurt Danny. They weren't very good parents. Actually, they were terrible parents.

"Well, I think my master would like it if HE killed Jack instead of me. Well, I will take Danny first; I will come back for you later." Skulker informed them.

"LEAVE DANNY ALONE! HUMANS ARE THE GHOSTS IN THE GHOST ZONE, HE TOLD US!" yelled Maddie.

"Not anymore, I have gloves!" laughed skulker.

"No…" whispered Jack.

"HA HA HA! Bye now, I will be back." Skulker then disappeared.

He held the ghost boy in his hands, not putting him in a box or anything. This was the one time he could get revenge on the ghost boy and he was thinking like Jack. He put a shield around the Fenton's that only a ghost could get through and left. Danny opened his eyes and looked up at skulker who, didn't know Danny was awake. This was the perfect time. Danny threw his hand at skulkers face and punched him hard. He quickly transformed to keep him from falling to his death.

"Why you little… whelp, I am going to get you!" yelled skulker.

"No, I'm going to get you." Laughed Danny as he sucked skulker into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny flew back to where his parents were last and spied the Spectre Speeder. He saw a shield around it and approached slowly. He held his hand up to it and touched it. Human proof, but not ghost proof. Danny laughed at this and looked inside. His mother and father were calling out to him, asking for help. Danny held out his hand and fired a ghost ray and the shield disappeared. Danny needed some time to think so he flew off towards the portal. He got there before his parents and went into Jazz's room. He saw her tapping her feet and looking at the clock. He was invisible so he floated towards her.

"I need to talk to you." He told her.

"AH! Oh, it's you Danny. You scared me. Where are mom and dad?" asked Jazz.

"Oh, they're still in the ghost zone. Skulker came up to me, threw a ball at me and it shorted out my powers for ten minutes. Mom and dad saw and I don't know how they reacted. I woke up in skulkers arms, captured him and set mom and dad free. I flew here as quick as I could." Explained Danny.

"Well, that's a lot. Just, confront mom and dad, explain to them. I'm sure they will accept you." Jazz advised him.

"Alright, if you need me, I will be watching TV, awaiting their arrival."

Danny flew downstairs and landed on the couch, changing back into human. He turned on the TV. and started to watch Spongebob Squarepants. He laughed at there little jokes and found it kinda good. It was ten minutes later that his parents walked in, and looked at Danny.

_Was that really Danny? He is just sitting there, watching TV. like nothing ever happened. He doesn't seem worried at all. That surely isn't him._ The thoughts rushed around Maddie's head while Jack thought something completely different.

_Wow, Danny's a ghost. I want a cookie. I wonder if he can get me a cookie._

"Hey Danny." Muttered Maddie.

"oh, I never realised you got in.' Danny turned off the TV. and looked up.

They saw he had a bruise near his eye from skulker.

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked, rushing towards him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little bruise, I'll live. Look mom, dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He apologised.

"Oh Danny, we are sorry for attacking you." Maddie cried.

"That's ok." Danny told them.

"But, why didn't you tell us?" asked Maddie.

"Because, I thought you would kick me out of the house." Cried Danny.

"GET OUT DANNY! THAT'LL TEACH YOU FOR BEING HALF GHOST!" yelled jack.

Danny looked at Jack, surprised.

"Nah, that was a joke. Danny, your mother and I would never do that to you. We love you for who you are." Jack ensured him.

"I love you too." Danny smiled.

"But I wish that this would be enough for one day." Maddie said.

"Your wish is my command!" came a voice.

"GHOST!" yelled Maddie and Jack.

"Ah, sweet normalcy." Sighed Danny.


End file.
